darkscapefandomcom-20200215-history
Apmeken
|examine = Body of a woman, face of a monkey. |quest = Do No Evil |ascension = Divine essence from Tumeken |colours = Unknown |animal = Monkey }} Apmeken is the goddess of social pleasures, and is one of the four minor gods of the Menaphite Pantheon, a collection of deities that rule over the Kharidian Desert. Her following, as a result, is limited mainly to the desert areas, although the Menaphites of Sophanem follow her most devoutly. Little is known of Apmeken, as she is rarely spoken of by NPCs, even in Sophanem. Apmeken is the most playful, unpredictable, and mischievous of all of the minor deities of the desert. As described by Jex, she would easily trip someone, but would still catch them before they fell. Apmeken can change her appearance at will, although she always has the head of a monkey, ape, or baboon, depending on the exact nature she is displaying. The monkey represents skillfulness, the ape is wise, and the baboon, in nearly all situations, is comical. According to Jex, Apmeken left the Kharidian Desert at some point, maybe because the monkeys in the desert either died out, or moved somewhere else, however, it is discovered during Do No Evil that her senses were stolen by Amascut and that she didn't leave the Kharidian Desert. Do No Evil In the quest "Do No Evil" more is revealed about Apmeken. According to the Three Wise Monkeys, Amascut originally considered Apmeken a minor nuisance who was not worth her time. However, unbeknownst to Amascut, Apmeken and the other minor gods were working to slowly bring peace to the desert. When they succeeded, Amascut was furious; without war, there would not be destruction on the scale she desired. 's tomb]] In a fit of rage, Amascut tore away Apmeken's senses; from Apmeken's voice, Amascut made Leeuni, from Apmeken's sight, Amascut made Ayuni and from Apmeken's hearing she made Eruni. Thus Apmeken became unable to talk to the desert peoples, to see what happened in the desert, or to hear prayers. At this time the monkeys of the desert were affected by what happened to their goddess, and each lost either its sight, hearing, or speech. However, this did not satisfy Amascut, who sent Leeuni, Ayuni, and Eruni to kill off all of the desert monkeys. Most of the desert monkeys were quickly killed, however, the Three Wise Monkeys managed to escape by helping each other and made it to Ape Atoll, where they lived their days in relative prosperity, until reminded of Apmeken by the player in "Do No Evil". During "Do No Evil" the player defeats Leeuni, Ayuni, and Eruni, thereby restoring Apmeken's Voice, Sight, and Hearing. At the end of the quest, Apmeken appears to the player and thanks them, before setting off to battle Amascut. Trivia * Like Crondis, the statue of Apmeken in the Uzer Mastaba appears rather masculine. This might however be explained by assuming it is Apmeken in her Baboon form. References nl:Apmeken lt:Apmeken Category:Kharidian Desert Category:Icthlarin's Little Helper